


We Are Family

by witchcraft97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraft97/pseuds/witchcraft97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ishizu ever wanted was for Marik to be happy. But this wasn't quite what she'd had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family

Ishizu dropped the stack of plates in the sink with a clatter. She would surely check them for chips later but in her current ruffled state she found she couldn’t care less. It was infuriating, he was just so rude, and try as she might Ishizu just did not understand why her brother chose to associate with that delinquent.

“Are you alright?” Odion asked, following her into the kitchen. He was carrying two empty serving dishes which he placed carefully on the side.

Ishizu waited until the kitchen door had swung closed behind him before replying.

“No,” she scowled, “when I invite our brother to dinner why does he have to bring him every time?”

“Because-” Odion starts, but Ishizu hadn’t finished.

“I try and be patient, I invite him into our home,” She stalked across to the refrigerator, yanking it open with far more force than necessary, “despite everything he’s done in the past, and all he can do is sneer and make snide remarks about my cooking!”

When she withdrew her head from the fridge her cheeks were flushed with agitation and she was gripping the bowl of fruit salad very tightly.

“I think we’re going to have to speak to Marik. It was kind of him to offer that boy a place to stay after everything he’s been through, but it’s been 6 months now and he’s just taking advantage of his generosity. Why can’t he leave and let Marik get on with his life?”

“Ishizu-” Odion tried again gently.

“I know, I know,” she sighed, putting the fruit salad down and resting her palms on the countertop, “but I’m his big sister, I can’t help worrying about him. Can you hand me those bowls please? Thank you.”

Odion passed her the stack of bowls then moved to retrieve spoons from the drawer.

“He was doing so well!” She continued, “He got a job, he had friends-”

“He was miserable.” Odion muttered.

“And then that boy waltzed back into his life and he threw it all away. I mean he still goes to work but did you know his supervisor at the museum spoke to me? He said Marik seems content with his role, he’s not thinking about being a manager anymore.”

“God forbid our brother is content.” Odion turned around to lean on the counter, a wry smile on his face.

Ishizu missed the light sarcasm, “I just can’t help thinking it’s only a matter of time before that boy gets him mixed up in something criminal again. He doesn’t deserve that, he’s been through so much and he’s worked so hard to get his life together.”

Odion nodded slowly to signal he was still listening.

“I don’t like that boy Odion,” Ishizu frowned as she marshalled the dessert things into a line, ready to take to the table, “I don’t like his attitude, I don’t like him being in my home and I don’t like him being around my brother. God knows what Marik sees in him.”

She glanced at Odion, lips pressed into a thin line, “Don’t you agree?”

He was quiet for a moment until he was sure Ishizu actually wanted him to answer and wasn’t just taking a breath in her rant.

“You really can’t see it, can you?” He smiled slightly.

Ishizu breathed out through her nose in irritation and picked up the dessert bowls, “See what?”

Odion put a hand on her wrist, gently urging her to put the crockery down, “Just look.”

Bewildered, Ishizu did as she was bid, setting the bowls back on the counter and letting Odion take her softly by the elbow. He guided her over to the kitchen door and pushed it open just enough for them to peer out. It afforded them a perfect view of the dining room table and the two figures sat at it; one sandy haired, one snowy white. They were conversing quietly, heads inclined together. Bakura said something, smirking, and Marik sniggered in response. Something mean-spirited no doubt, Ishizu scowled.

“I don’t know what you want me to see.” She whispered fiercely.

Odion shook his head, “You’re letting your dislike of Bakura blind you. See past it, see like you used to.”

Ishizu faltered, unconsciously touched a hand to her throat where the Millennium Necklace once rested.

“Look at them,” Odion insisted, “They’re totally in love.”

It felt like she’d been hit by a truck. If she’d still been holding the dessert bowls she would have dropped them. In love?

And it was like the scene before her suddenly took on a whole new form. The rest of the room faded out and all she could see was her brother and Bakura in the centre of her vision. Their bodies inclined towards each other in their chairs, foreheads so close their hair was brushing. Their conversation no longer seemed menacing, but intimate. Marik laughed again and it floated across the room full of mirth, his eyes crinkled in happiness and amusement. Bakura was smiling too and Ishizu, who had been so busy hating the idea of him, finally noticed the softness in his narrow brown eyes as he looked at her brother. He’d been so tense, all angles and hunched shoulders all through dinner, but as Ishizu watched Marik lightly touched his arm and he relaxed. How could she have missed this before?

“They hide it when we’re in the room,” Odion murmured as if he’d read her mind, “But you can see it every time they look at one another.”

Ishizu still couldn’t quite believe her eyes. Bakura elbowed Marik playfully and her brother retaliated by seizing his hand and hiding it under the table. She didn’t need to see it to know their fingers were intertwined.

“But why didn’t he just tell us?” She glanced at Odion.

“Why do you think he’s been bringing Bakura every time we invite him for dinner?” Odion countered quietly, “He wants your blessing but he knows you don’t like him.”

Ishizu shut her mouth, suddenly quite ashamed of herself. She hadn’t considered that rather than Bakura being a bad influence on her brother, maybe Marik had been a good influence on him.

Odion continued, “I’ll admit I don’t really know what he does with his days, but I believe Bakura would never put Marik in danger. He loves him too much. And he hasn’t turned Marik lazy, he’s settled him. They’re happy together, Marik is happy.”

Ishizu suddenly had to pull away, a bit overwhelmed. She backed up into the kitchen and Odion let the door swing closed again, leaving Marik and Bakura in their love-struck bubble.

“Are you alright?” He asked her again.

Ishizu nodded, turning to the fruit salad and clearing her throat, “We have to serve dessert.”

Odion smiled at the slight choke in her voice and obediently picked up the stack of bowls.

“I’ll come back for the spoons.” He said, and left the kitchen.

Ishizu took a deep breath and blinked to clear the moisture from her eyes. All she’d ever wanted was for her brothers to be safe and happy, for them to have the chance at a life their upbringing had denied them. And apparently Marik had found that happiness in the unlikeliest of places. Who was she to begrudge him that? It might take her some time to get used to, the idea of Bakura ending up as part of her family, but for Marik’s sake it was an adjustment she was happy to make.

She picked up the fruit salad and followed Odion out of the kitchen door, a graceful and kind smile on her face. Marik and Bakura were sitting apart again, Marik’s eyes were downcast and Bakura looked just as surly as she was used to him being. But she knew better now. She couldn’t forget the look in Bakura’s eyes when he’d gazed at her brother or the sound of Marik’s breathless laugh.

She took her seat and held out the bowl, offering it across the table, “Bakura, fruit salad?”

Marik looked up sharply and Bakura blinked, taken aback. Odion fought to hide a smile.

“Yes,” Bakura said, accepting the bowl, then added grudgingly, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ishizu murmured.

Opposite her Marik beamed and Ishizu felt her heart lift. It might take more than one dinner to get used to the idea of her brother and Bakura being in a relationship, but it was definitely a start.


End file.
